


Моменты

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	Моменты

**Момент первый: "Родинки".**  
У Мориты очень много родинок. Так много, что он потерял им счёт, который вёл в детстве. Первым делом люди всегда пялятся на россыпь коричневых пятен на его лице, и это раздражает. А каждая новая девушка считает своим святым долгом поволноваться о том, не вызовет ли такое количество родинок рак кожи. И это раздражает ещё больше. Морита ненавидит свои родинки.  
Но когда Кен нежно целует его под мочкой уха, пробормотав что-то про новую, двести девятую, родинку, Го всем сердцем желает, чтобы эти противные тёмные точки не переставали появляться никогда.  
  
 **Момент второй: "Родственные узы".**  
– У тебя даже взгляд, как у Ма-куна, - задумчиво заметил Мияке, выпуская клубок дыма в утренний морской воздух.  
– У тебя даже манера говорить, как у Го, - невозмутимо парировал Окада и продолжил любоваться зеленоватыми волнами, набегавшими на камни импровизированной курилки.  
Кен в ответ лишь ухмыльнулся.   
– В конце концов, я его сын… - тихие слова Окады растворились в шуме прибоя.  
  
 **Момент третий: "Осторожность".**  
Морита редко говорит Мияке «хватит». Но иногда он вынужден это делать, потому что его совесть больше не переживёт казусов, вроде того, случившегося на одном из концертов, когда Кен весь перерыв ёрзал у Го на коленях и шептал ему на ухо о том, чем они займутся сегодня вечером в гостинице. По пунктам. А после, на анкоре, весь зал увидел, насколько им обоим по душе пришлись эти планы.  
Теперь Морита всегда помнит о скрытых камерах в гримёрке.  
  
 **Момент четвёртый: ""Трубка" мира".**  
V6 часто спорят, но почти не ссорятся. Ведь стоит обстановке накалиться, стоит кому-то переброситься парой колких фраз, как тут же, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, появляется сияющий Нагано с только что испечённым им пирогом, и конфликт сам собою растворяется в аромате тёплого теста, печёных яблок и мёда.


End file.
